New beginnings
by shiskanae242
Summary: Having lost her memory on how she ended up in a different dimension. We find Naruto as a newly insulated office worker just trying to blend into the city of Shinto Teito, unwilling to bring undue attention upon herself but, that seems to be easier said than done. She was positive the people of this dimension did not have power but, she could be wrong. And what's with the lunatic's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei.**

**May 2014.**

* * *

"What the hell is this?".

Naruto Uzumaki was lost. Plain and simple.

Not lost as in, _"Hey, I'm new here in Iron country, you wouldn't mind showing me the way to your kage's office, would you?"_

No, it couldn't be as easy as that. It always has to be something difficult.

_**"Because we all know you don't know the meaning of the word easy".**_

_"Be quiet Kurama, I'm still narrating"._

**_"Tch"._**

_"Moving on"._

How she'd found herself in such a situation. Well, she'd tell you now but,"_I'm just as clueless as you"._

Waking up in some elderly woman's home. Claiming that you were injured beyond belief. That you were found in some high field grass. It's really not a walk in the park. To hear someone say that they'd never heard of Konohagakure no sato. The greatest of the five main ninja villages. That was even worst. She almost thought the woman was crazy. There was a great need to ask her what rock she lived under.

It wasn't until she was forcefully pulled into her mindscape, goodness thank Kurama because she'd be lost without him, that she was able to understand the situation she was in but, even then he had no recollection of how they'd end up here in this strange world. The only thing she had to go by were reaccuring nightmares of blood and gore. They were never clear enough for her to get a good picture but just enough to let her know that people were being killed or tortured, she really couldn't tell. But seriously a different dimension. Had this been any other day she would have laughed and called that person an idiot.

Trapped in a different dimension. Now that's something she could put on her resume that she'd done. Dimension hopping in bold letters. She'd bet no one had that.

Thankfully, she wasn't as dwarf as people made her out to be. She'd finally grown up. No longer was she loud and boisterous, running head first into dangerous and unknown territory. Her days as a hyperactive youth had come to an end. She was now calm and collect, still having a kind and caring heart but now much more mature.

**_"..."_**

_"Fine. I'm still a bit hyper. Get on my case will you, sheesh"._

Getting the right qualifications and finding employment was no easy task. Dare she say it was almost as hard as an A class mission and that's saying something. It took her six months. Six months just to get all of that sorted out. She couldn't count the number of time she had to thank Ms. Tacibana (_the elderly lady)_ for letting her, a total stranger stay in her home for so long. It also came as a shock to her that the people of this dimension did not believe in ninja's or that people could have powers. She was truly baffled by this. Not understanding how this world could have been so different from her own.

Having decided that she need to know more about her current whereabouts she set out to japan, giving a sorrowfully goodbye to the woman who had been so kind to her, now becoming a resident of Shinto Tieto.

Acquiring herself a job as an administrative assistance, she was able to rent a medium size apartment, fully furnished and even a small car. Though she rarely used it preferring to walk, run or even the occasional roof hopping though she was careful not to be spotted. Such was her life now after only three years. Coming here at the age of eighteen and having to blend in with no friends to talk to _(I mean don't get her wrong she loved Ms. Tacibana almost as a grandparent but she just wouldn't be able to grasp her situation) _was no easy feat. Kurama was great company but she would have loved if there was someone else here with her but alas it was not to be. Such a staggering change. From one of her world's strongest kunoichi to an office assistance in some alternate reality, really.

She dearly missed her friends, everyone of them but, even she knew just as Kurama had told her that it was next to impossible to get back home so, she took the only choice she had. She'd settle down,(_Well as much as she could. Stopping her training regimen was something she just couldn't do, no matter how hard she tried)_ and hope for the best.

Which was why she did not understand, could not comprehend what the hell was going. As far as she knew the humans of this dimension had no powers, so the spectacle current playing out in front of her could have only been attributed to her _**very**_ wild imagination. I mean she did work from seven am to nine pm today so it was only possible that she was tired.

**_"I'm pretty sure this isn't your imagination kit. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see it"._**

_"You sure? I did had a lot more coffee than I usually drink today. It could be the caffeine. I mean did you not see the amount of sugar I placed in those cups"._

Deadpanning at her, letting the emotions be portrayed to her so that she could know exactly what he thought of that, he spoke, "_**Yes, I'm positive it wasn't the caffeine".**_

Bringing her attention back to the present, she watched as the tall silver haired man fought against...well maybe not fought, it was quite clear the man was hardly putting any effect into the fight but was clearly winning.

She was surprised the peach haired girl hadn't dropped from bloodloss yet. Numerous slash wounds stood out against the girls clothing. How, she did not know because she was sure the man had not taken his sword out of it sheath. The cloth stuck to her skin as the sticky red substance continued to pour out from her body, draining down and creating a small pool of blood at her feet. Just as she was contemplating going to help the girl a man called out, beckoning the girl towards him.

Having noticed him a long time ago but thinking he was just some random person who'd just happen to be passing as with her, she had opted to ignore him but, it seems she'd been wrong.

Narrowing her eyes as she watched them hopped off, she turned her attention back to the silver haired man, spotting him glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

Sliding into a defensive stance she took in his attire. Wearing a long sleeved black shirt and pant. The shirt being open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing band of leather forming an 'X'. Sitting almost lazily on his waist was a belt. His only other articles being a pair of black fingerless gloves and an orange scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

Staring at the sheath of his kanta warily knowing from the battle previously that he knew exactly how to wield that even without taking his sword out she prepared herself. Pulling out two kunai she mentally patting herself on the back for bringing them with her.

Preparing to defend herself, she paused in surprise as he placed the sheath back on his waist, watching as he turned to face her, his face sporting a faint blush and by faint she meant nearly non-existent, his face being the picture of composed and calm. It was only with her great eye sight from Kurama that she was even able to see it and even then she had to squint and second guess if that was really what she was seeing.

Straightening up slowly, but staying in a defense position she spoke, watching as he took long measured strides to stand in front of her. "Who are you? What are you? Why were you fighting that girl"?

Seeing him move to close the distance between them even more her eyes narrowed, "Move any closer and I will be unaccountable for where these kunai's just happen to relocate themselves. Speak".

Unfazed by her threats, yet understanding that she might have been a little put off by his behaviour. No need to riled the woman up anymore than he hadn't already. After all this was his ashikabi.

Stopping three steps away from being in physical contact with her, he spoke, "My name is Mutsu. The girl that I was fighting or really the girl that was fighting me well,...she decided that on her own, with her ashikabi".

_"Ashikabi", she thought. "Kurama have you ever heard of such"?_

Moving his body into a more comfortable position the loud splashing of water could be heard as he answered, _"**No kit and pay attention".**_

_"Huh"._

Watching as her brows furrowed in confusion of the word, her eyes seemingly glazed over as if she was in some trance he moved.

Quickly pressing his lips to hers, he watched as her eyes widened and a second later beautiful silver wings emerged from his back. Swiftly detaching himself from her, lest he be dissected in half by her weapons, he moved back two feet.

Looking at her shocked and enraged face, he spoke, "My name is Mutsu and as for what I am. I am Sekirei No. 5.

* * *

**Well this is my first chapter. Tell me what you think so far and as for Naruto's Sekirei's. I'm only using male Sekirei and she will only have one or two, three topps. I don't really like harems.**

**Does anyone know what Mutsu's pledge is?**

**Anyways**

**~~~o0o~~~~Review~~~~~o0o~~~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Sekirei.**

**Date: 10th May 2014**

* * *

Now Naruto considered herself to be a patient woman. Especially after her younger years growing up.

Being called a demon and other terrible names that no child show be exempted to she only had to have patience to not give in and kill every last one of them.

Being spat upon and having items thrown at her, she was relatively sure she had some degree of patience.

But this-this was….she don't even know what this was.

After the man had kissed her, in which she reacted by trying to kill him. He proceeded to tell her about some ridiculous tale about aliens, a madman and something called a sekirei plan.

When she'd ask him, what's a sekirei?

He answered, and she quote_, "Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic codes similar to humans._

She almost thought he was mentally ill.

When she'd ask, what's an Ashikabi and what was this Sekirei plan?

He answered_, "Ashikabi are humans with unique genes that enable them to empower Sekirei to serve them through an exchange of saliva between Sekirei and its Ashikabi, which is usually done through a kiss, thereby resulting in a "winged" Sekirei with who an everlasting bond is forged"._

At that point, she so wanted to ask him if he was alright in the head.

Watching as he continued to tell her about the Sekirei plan, previously called the supposed S-plan, was to protect the sleeping birds or better known the sleeping Sekirei safe from the attacking international army attacking Kamikura Island, she did the only thing she thought to do at that moment.

Get away from the crazy drunk and that was to body flicker her way home. Where she proceeded to forget all about tonight's encounter, including the lunatic who kept appearing on her cell and television because now even Kurama was agreeing with her that she'd just had one vivid dream.

* * *

"_It's too bright", _thought Naruto as she rolled over in her bed, facing the wall as opposed to the bright light streaming in through her parted curtains.

"_Time to get up". _Yawning, she stretched_, "Good thing I don't have work today_".Scratching her head as she got out of bed, she stumbling towards the door still not fully awake. Making her way to the kitchen for a glass of water she froze in the hall. The feeling of a familiar yet unfamiliar aura brushed against her senses.

Moving back into her room quietly she paused to think, who would be stupid enough to enter into her home without permission.

Grabbing a pair of kunai's she moved to intercept the intruder. Feeling a presence behind her as she moved down the right hall, she quickly turned, slashing her kunai across in a horizontal fashion. She felt a small bit of satisfaction as she smelt blood. Bring her eyes up to the face of the intruder she stiffened, gripping her kunai tightly as a tick mark appeared on her brow. "You again? What the hell do you want and why in the world are you in my home".

The silver-haired drunk whom she'd met last night raised his hand to wipe away the drops of crimson liquid upon his cheek that seeped from the small wound from her kunai.

Keeping a calm and composed face even though she'd just slash him across the face. The hit being intended for his neck though he narrowly escaped having his head loft off his body, he still stood there as insufferable as ever.

Cracking one eye open, Kurama spoke, **"**_**Persistent this one"?**_

"_Insufferable man"._

Just as she was about fire off some more questions at him, calculating too bodily throw him out her window if he spewed any more nonsense at her, she heard a click as the T.V turned on.

Glaring at the man in front of her, she spoke, backing up slowly to see into the next room but unwilling to take her eyes off of the silver-haired man, "Don't move".

Pausing in front of the doorway of the room, she glanced at the television. Another tick appearing once she noticed it was the other lunatic from the night before.

"_What is with these weirdos"?_

"Congratulation Naruto for being chosen as a legit partner for one of the many sekirei's…..", Minaka began excitedly, only to be cut off by Naruto, "Hold it right there you weirdo. What do you want? Why the hell do you keep trying to contact me? And how the hell do you know my name".

Watching as the man laughed at nothing in particular, she felt the intense need to find him and beat the ever-living daylights out of him. Just as he calmed down enough to speak to her again, he began explain to her the same thing the other mental patient presently in front of her had tried to tell her.

Scowling as he finished speaking to her and the television cut back off, she turned back to the menta…..she meant the silver-haired man. _"Manky...Maki….Mooso...Maata..Mi…"._

"_**Mutsu, you moron".**_

"_No need to be mean Kurama"._

Still staring at the man warily, she slowly put her kunai's away.

Sighing to herself she thought, _"What have I gotten myself into now"._

* * *

Her eye twitched and her tick mark formed once again.

Today would have been a beautiful day. Wonderful in every way. _"Except for the insanity that was now becoming my life"._

Glancing to her right, she looked to the man walking beside her. She'd lost almost her entire day trying to figure out what she was going to do, until she'd finally settled on something. She'd accept this Mutsu character but everything else she was content to ignore and with that she was satisfied.

Until…..

Shoulders slumping she looked on_. "Really"._

She watched a fair skin woman with long brown hair wearing a white gi with red strings decorating it that resembled the traditional clothing worn by miko's with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings fought again two other women.

Twins by the looks of it.

"_What is this? A T.V show"._

Both women were tall with a slender built, their hair being held together by two low ponytails. Each woman wore a similar maid outfit of a different color.

Spotting the woman they were fighting against fall on top of a young man with messy black hair, wearing a blue jeans and a white T-shirt she raised a brow.

Watching as the woman flushed and she leaned in to kiss the man.

"Okay, weren't you just in a fight".

"_**This dimension is unorthodox".**_

"_You can say that again. Wait, she has wings", _Naruto thought watching as pink wings exploded from the girls back.

"_**Another of those Sekirei".**_

Watching as the two twins leaped off, she moved to go closer to the man as he placed his jacket around the young women's shoulders, only to be stopped as Mutsu grabbed her hand.

"Wha..". Trying to pull her hand out of his grip she spoke, "What are you doing? I need to go ask..".

Just as she turned to look back at the spot previously occupied by the young man and woman she found it empty.

Her eye twitched. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Turning around she scowled, just about ready to reconsider her idea of not killing the man.

Having known what she wanted to say, he spoke, "He just became an Ashikabi. I doubt he would have had any further information".

Knowing that he was right, she stopped fighting his hold, turning to him as he spoke, "Besides any information you seek you only need to ask of me. As your Sekirei, it's my job to answer those".

Lifting her head towards the sky, she noted the darkening clouds. Pulling her coat closer together she glanced at him. "Lets just go home".

* * *

**Ja né**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't to interesting things are just starting off so please be patient**

**~~~Review~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei.**

**Date: May 2014**

* * *

"Someone help me."

Naruto awoke with a jolt, a shiver going down her spine. The image of sad, scared green eyes lingered on her mind. _"What was that?"_

Sitting up she yawned, _"It feels like I'm being watched."_

Turning towards the window she frowned, not because of the bright light shining in because it was already late afternoon. She hadn't had a good rest in a while and thought today would have been great for that, after all she got of early from work today but it seems someone decided to ruin it for her. Frowning at the person….' standing'... in front of the window. Her two storey window, she glared.

Picking up her discarded shoe, she chucked it at said person. Watching with vindictive pleasure as said person toppled over.

_"Serves him right,"_ she thought. She didn't even want to think of how long he'd been there. Quickly grabbing some clothes she moved to the bathroom to wash up and change.

Drying off her hair as she exited the bath, she paused taking careful note that her clothing was fixed correctly. Her attire consisted of a short plain white thin strapped dress and skin-tight long black tights, which only complemented her well-developed and firm body.

Pausing as she heard a shout, she turned.

Letting the towel rest around her shoulders she swiped a brush off of the table as she went, exiting the room, headed towards the source of the noise.

"Oi Oi, wait we're not here to fight. I know her. We're friends."

Looking towards her front door she was greeted with the sight of Mutsu holding his sheathed blade against the throat of Seo. The two twin women with whom she saw yesterday fighting were sprawled to her left, halfway into her living room.

_"I thought they were maids but…...those clothing. Bondage?_" Shaking her head she decided to forget it, knowing that with Seo she shouldn't even be surprised.

Catching sight of her, Seo stuttered, "O...Oi call him off Naruto. Tell him I know you."

Seeking to get revenge on him for his earlier stunt, she stared at him with a blank expression, "And you are?"

She laughed quietly to herself as he paled, his expression changing to horror as he watched Mutsu raise his sheathed blade higher to slam it down against his skull.

Stopping Mutsu from continuing just as his sheath reach the tip of Seo's hair, she gestured for them to follow her into the dining room. Mutsu dragging the two unconscious women along as she continued on to the kitchen.

Moving around the kitchen as she prepared the meal for herself, Mutsu and her uninvited guests, she spoke, a smile gracing her features as her aura strengthened. "Seo can you please explain to me the reason you decided to scale my walls?"

Despite being in a different room, Seo felt the danger all the same. Biting his cheeks to keep his mouth close, knowing his honesty right now may just cause him to lose a very precious item on his person, he thought, "_Hoping to catch a peek of that..",_ licking his lips, he grinned, _"sexy body."_

Obviously not knowing whom sat on the side of him, his thought clearly being projected by the different expressions ranging on his face, he turned only to come face to face with an annoyed Mutsu.

**'JAB'**

**"SWEET MERCY ABOVE MY EYES!"**

Ignoring the man's wails as he continued to roll on the floor, his piercing steel-gray eyes went back to the two unconscious women as he watched them rouse, only to have his attention shift once more as his eyes strayed over his Ashikabi. Vaguely noting that she'd place a plate of food in the front of each person.

Feeling an intense heat course through his body as she leaned over him he blinked, unable to believe that he had no control over his body. Quickly stamping down on the feeling, his hands clenching as he struggled to suppress his bodies need, the only outward sign of his distress.

Settling herself to Mutsu right, everyone having gained consciousness or returned to the table, Naruto spoke, "You didn't answer my question Seo."

Bloodshot eyes glanced nervously at Mutsu, scooting closer to the two women at his side, as he thought hard about his reply, "Well...Well yo...you see, I came here to bring you the television set you purchased". Chuckling nervously as he pulled on the collar his shirt, his eyes darting back and forth hoping to find some inspiration on what he could say to stop himself from being beaten into the ground. And even knowing that the man staring at him with the intent to kill seemed like the person he should really watch out for, he knew better.

No matter how docile and decidedly innocent she looked, he wouldn't be fooled…..after the first ten-twenty minutes.

He could still remember the first time he'd met her.

_Flashback_

_Counting the small amount of paper within his hand, he sighed, "Damn I need some money."_

_"Huh". Opening and closing his hand, he blinked. Twisting his wrist around so he was able to see the front and back of the hand, this going on for a few more seconds as he smiled, "My hand that had money in it but a few moments ago is now empty."_

_Holding out his hand, he laughed, "Empty."_

_**"MY MONEY."** Twisting his neck around, a series of cracks following along as he search, disturbing more than a handful of people as they continued to look at the strange man._

_He was almost positive he'd heard someone say he was sick or that he needed help. However he was far too gone to truly pay attention to them as he'd finally found what had taken his money._

_**"YOU DIRTY CAT, GIVE IT HERE.**" Partially aware that he was foaming at the mouth as he growled at the cat, he lunged only for the animal to jump in fright, scampering around the corner._

_**"GET BACK HERE."** Flashing after the cat, he turned the corner just in time to see the creäture crawl under a high walled fence._

_Not inclined to let it get away, he moved. Catapulting himself towards the fence, he jumped barely catching the top of the fence as he heaved himself over, only to pause halfway over as he took notice of the resident of the apartment building he was illegally trying to crossover to._

_"Those are some strange clothes, but hey who am I to complain." Dressed in a tight fitted short sleeve black shirt, with an under layer consisting of a long fish netted shirt, both her arms and chest being guarded with what looked to be armour, paired with gray puffy pants that looked like a hamaka with the exposed parts of her legs covered in bandages. On her hands were black finger-less gloves, the knuckle area guarded by small metal plates and the weirdest pair of sandals he'd ever seen._

_However, even with the armour, he was easily able to make out the curves of her body as sweat glistened over her skin, her long blonde hair held in a high ponytail . "And what a body that was."_

_Nevertheless, he narrowed his eyes, watching as she continued her movement. Her body apparently going on autopilot because it was quite clear her mind was elsewhere._

_Watching as she fluidly moved through her stances, the grace in which she moved he'd only seen in one person and that one person not being of the human race. If he wasn't who he was, he would have thought she was a sekirei._

_From what he could discern from her movements so far, it seemed she favored power and speed. Her body twisting and turning in ways he hadn't thought humanly possible. Her body blurred out of sight as she moved, her thrusts and jabs positively deadly. He'd hate to be on the receiving end of that._

_He watched as she went into a new stance only to freeze, he frowned, confused on why she'd stop. Only to let out a shrill scream which he would venomously deny later as she appeared but a few inches away from his face. Her face positively murderous as she glared at him a small amount of killer intent leaked out and if that wasn't bad enough he almost pissed himself at the sight of that-that creature behind her._

_A blood-red aura surrounded her, manifesting itself into a large red-orange fox….At least he thought it was a fox...with blood red slitted eyes, it possess the upper body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on it clawed hands._

_He could have sworn the thing sneered at him. He blinked, it was back to its previous state of just being frightening, its fangs bared just as before. "My my my im...i...ima..gination."_

_No matter how hard he tried his eyes just seem unable to move from it. It twitched, he was sure he pissed himself this time and if he didn't he was positive he did now as it grinned."_

**_"Hello Lunch."_**

_It was at that moment that he thought it would have been a great time to pass out. And he did exactly that."_

_Flashback End_

Remembering the question she'd ask him, he thought up a reply, "Because um because …..have you met Hikari and Hibiki yet?"

Narrowing her eyes at the man, she played along with the change of subject. "Their the lightning powered women from the day before."

"Yeah they're the light…" he began only to choke on his words as he looked at her with wide eyes, just realizing what she said.

"What."

Sipping her tea, she calmly looked at him, getting straight to the topic at hand. Anything to remove the strange dream she'd had from her mind. "Their power is based on electricity. I'd presume they're both sekirei's as I saw both their crest."

Still staring at her, he coughed, straightening up when he realized that of course she'd notice. After all she had a sekirei of her own and with the wary glances his girls were giving the male sekirei, he automatically placed him as one of the single digits a powerful sekirei.

Cutting in having looked around the room she was in and at the woman herself, not believing that such a person could be friends or acquaintances with her ashikabi, Hibiki spoke, "You..you know him."

Chuckling at the women's shocked face, Naruto spoke. From the corner of her eyes she'd thought she saw Mutsu moved closer. "We had a memorable first meeting". She deftly ignored the grumbles of Seo.

"So you know of the sekirei. Have you heard of the sekirei plan?"

Moving her eyes to meet his, she heard the seriousness in his voice. "I was told the sekirei plan was to protect the sekirei from the attacking international army but I'm not stupid enough to believe such a thing from that mad man when there are obviously sekirei's running around and fighting."

"What's his intent? What's he playing at?" Seconds passed by as she waited for his answer.

"He's just crazy". Looking at the one whom spoke, Naruto turn to the twin in purple. "He says he's the 'game master'. That's what he thinks of everything. He pitted the sekirei's against one another in a fight to the death and he calls it all a game."

Frowning Naruto spoke, "So he's another madman". Under her breath she whispered, her mind going back to the many insane people of her own time. "Humph, why am I not surprise, it seems as if every dimension has one."

Turning to Seo, she spoke, "I already know a lot about sekirei and ashikabi from Mutsu. And almost everyone should know of Minaka, even if he portrayed himself in a different way, acting as a normal person, a keen eye was still always able to see the insanity that lurked behind his eyes. There was just no hiding that. I've also done a little research of my own so something like this isn't really that big of a shock."

Mauling her words over in his head, not really surprised with all that she knew, after all he had a little knowledge of what this woman was capable of. She's trusted him enough to let him know a small amount about herself so he would just take it all in stride.

Focusing on the male sekirei, he asked, "So what number are you?"

Glancing at Seo with barely hidden disdain, Mutsu replied, "No. 5 Mutsu".

_" Trash."_

_"It feels as if he'd just called him/me trash,"_ was the collective thought of all in the room.

_"He seems to hate me,_" thought Seo.

"Anyways, my name is Seo for those who don't know me and these two are my girls…."

"No. 11 Hikari," stated the one in purple.

"and No. 12 Hibiki," finished the one in pink.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Placing her hand over her mouth as she yawned, she looked to the clock._ "Goodness it's late."_

Clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. Each person turning towards her as she spoke, "Okay, so now that….", she began on to be cut of as both her and Seo phone's rang.

Opening her phone having noticed the image of the person calling her, she spoke, not waiting for him to open his mouth, "You...Listen here you lunatic. Do not call me. Do not text me. Do not even think about me. Just keep the hell away."

Closing her phone, she tossed it to the side. Moving her eyes back to the people at the table, she raised a brow, "What?"

Shaking his head, Seo turned his attention back to his phone just in time to hear about the search going on for the sekirei child.

Brows furring, Naruto spoke, "Green girl."

Looking up at her, Seo stood, his two sekirei raising slowly to stand near him. "Yea, so….you coming."

"You're going."

Grinning at her, he stuffed his hand in his pocket. "Of course and if it's not too much we might be in need of some back up?"

Closing her eyes, she felt Mutsu's stare on her as she thought, weighing the pros and cons of going. Despite her not wanting to get involve she felt a deep need. An urging if you will, for her to go to this place.

Having made her decision, she turned to Mutsu about to ask him what he felt about this, but not having need to as it seems he'd already knew what she wanted to ask.

"I will go where you are."

Seeing as they'd all agree to go Seo smirked.

* * *

"Couldn't you have used a more subtle approach to get in?" Naruto questioned, referring to the overturned M.B.I trucks as electricity sparked over them.

"Now where's the fun in that."

"Humph, how flashy." Turning around to the new voice. Naruto having already felt the presence and Seo having been visibly startled.

"Homaru", both twins shouted, gritting their teeth as they built up an electrical charge getting ready to fire it at him.

Looking at his girls to the new male sekirei, Seo asked, "Huh, you two know him?"

Narrowing her eyes at Homaru, Hikari spoke, irritation lining her voice, "Yeah, he's the one who often stop us when we usually go after unwinged sekirei. The self-proclaimed 'sekirei guardian'. She smirked as she saw him gain a tick at her mocking.

_"My chest."_ Clutching at her chest area, Naruto grimaced staring at the male in front of her as he doubled over, their eyes making contact for a moment.

The concerned voice of Mutsu broke through her ravine. "Naruto, are you alright?"

_"It felt like my body was on fire for a split second."_

"Oh dear, long time no see, Homaru-san." Turning to the new arrival Naruto scowled not in the mood to deal with anyone else at that moment.

"Tch, the ringleader herself. No. 43 yomi."

Watching as the woman named Yomi smirked and jeered as she spoke to the masked man, who distinctly reminded her of another masked man from her own time, she frowned. This Yomi seemed to not even notice them, her attention solely focus on Homaru.

_"We don't have time for this"._ Naruto cursed the interference. The feeling of built up negative emotions assaulting her from around and inside the dense forest. _"Not only that but someone seems to be calling me."_

"Mutsu let's…

"Akitsu, Toyotama".

"This little". Naruto growled more than a few terrible thoughts popped into her mind of how she should dispose of the woman as she looked on as two other person' arrived.

"Seo we're going ahead". Not waiting for a reply they left. She knew that even if she left he'd make it out alive. He was harder to get rid of than cockroaches -literally.

She'd let Mutsu pick her up bridal style as he leaped through the trees. After all it would be bad if she showed her hand too soon. She'd let them think she was an ordinary human for a while knowing that there were cameras set up monitoring them.

Let the lunatic think he was in control and when he let his guard down she'd strike hard. She was Naruto Uzumaki. Hero of the leaf. Child of prophecy and savoiur of her world. Not some weak helpless civilian. If he wanted a game, she'd show him the wild card in this one.

**"Hee, I thought you well."**

"Hehe, well partner you ready to really get wild and show him who the hell we are?"

Chuckling, the nine tails stood, "**You probably read my mind. Let's give em' hell."**

* * *

**Review~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei.****

****5th September 2014****

* * *

"_What a dense forest but were almost there. I sense three people just ahead." _Lightly gripping the shoulder of the person carrying her, Naruto spoke, "Mutsu put me down".

Following her request, he gently set her down. Moving back only a few inches, a little wary of the presences he felt around him as well as the sight of two sekirei's cornering a third_. _Not that he thought he was an amatuer fighter or that he served as an inadequate protector but because he wanted to always be aware and not caught off guard. It would only serve as a hindrance if he ever became arrogant and overconfident.

Moving into the barely lighted uncropped forest area, they came face to face with the three sekirei's.

"O..Onee-chan", came a soft timid voice.

Staring into the teary eyes of the young child, Naruto moved closer, casually dodging the swing of a large weapon barely missing her by an inch. Turning to the person who had the audacity to even think of such a thing, she paused as she felt a light breeze flow pass her, only to materialize itself as her sekirei. Quicker than the scythe wielding sekirei was able to react, she received a strong jab to her stomach with Mutsu's sheathed sword, coughing up an unhealthy amount of spit and blood.

Rounding on the other sekirei a few meters from the first , he flashed in front of her, the young woman barely being able to twitch before she was hit with his scabbard.

"Hasaiten". He watched as her eyes widened in pain, her back scarcely touching the ground before her sekirei crest dissipated. A barely there crater formed around her body detailing how he'd held back.

Straightening up, his eyes attentively looked around them, stopping to stare at a pair of terrified, yet innocent green ones. Watching as she flinched minutely at his stare, he closed his eyes listening as his ashikabi finally took the initiative to move and greet the small child.

Seeming to realize the same thing,he felt the child eyes leave his person to stare at something else, most likely his ashikabi.

"O..Onee-chan". Stopping a few feet away from the little girl, Naruto knelt, her gaze softening as her lips curled upwards into a small smile. "Hello there. My names Naruto, can you tell me your's"?

Relaxing her body as the child moved closer, hoping to ease the nervousness the child was experiencing, she reached forward. A slender hand laid itself onto the girls head as a tender expression made itself known on Naruto's face.

"K...Ku-chan". The newly dubbed Ku-chan spoke. "K...K..Kusano, but….. but Onee-chan call Kusano Ku-chan".

Chuckling at Ku's adorableness, Naruto nodded, standing up as she took hold of the smaller hand being held out to her.

"Okay then. Onee-chan will call you Ku-chan". She couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up her throat as Kusano beamed and skipped as they walked over by Mutsu.

"Ku-chan". Naruto spoke as she eased the girl from her spot behind her legs where she ran when she noticed whom they were headed to. "This is Mutsu….". Naruto bit her lip as she thought, her eyes locking with a pair of steely gray ones. Not having really given it any thought on how she view Mutsu.

"_Enemy? No not anymore. Stranger? Well that might fit the description but….not really. I guess partner or companion? Ummm probably. They seem to fit our relationship better..I mean…I did give him my trust. Not all but it's there"._

"...my companion". Clearing her throat she spoke again", His name is Mutsu and he's my companion, he saved you".

Looking up with sparkling eyes causing the seemingly composed man to twitch. Not that it would have been noticed by anyone without an experienced eye she shuffled forward.

Ku..Ku-chan….Kusano. Ku-chan's name is Kusano", she stuttered, her voice coming on strong as she finished.

Looking up as him for acknowledgement as any child would, she waited with her chin held high and her back straightened. Her eyes never wavering as she stared at him.

Smiling however non-existent it may be, he patted her head. "As already have been told, I am Mutsu and what a great name you have Kusano".

"Oi ya'll done yet...ugh".

Turning as one to the voice, the three looked at the ground as Seo/Trash/Some weird person rolled around in the dirt clutching his stomach.

"Please excuse him, he has no home training" said Hikari.

Popping up as though nothing happened Seo spoke, "I see you've finish and they've already come for them".

Having known that he was talking about MBI, Naruto spoke, "Ah yeah. They just left a few minutes before you came".

Snorting to himself Seo muttered, "Of course that bastard's been here already... tch".

"Ano...".

Blinking at the new voice Naruto turned, responding with a slow and awkward hello to said forgotten person.

"Ummm you are…"? Naruto questioned.

She almost pitied the boy. He looked like a nervous wreck , ready to bolt at the slightest noise. It also didn't help that his little whisper seemed to be heard by all. Now making him the center of attention.

"Ano I….I'm Minato. Minato Sahashi", she blinked once again, turning to Seo for answers. It was obvious the boy came with him.

Scratching behind his head absentmindedly Seo spoke, "Ah I worked with him a day or so back and well…..he just popped up just now", he exclaimed. "I mean by the time my girls and that flame dude finished the fight…..".

"Not accounting for the ones you allowed to slip past", muttered Naruto her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Chuckling sheepishly Seo continued, "Yeah not them…...anyways when I turned around to leave..well..he was there, so I just thought 'hey come along' ".

Sighing to herself, she glanced at the boy….well maybe not boy, he seemed to be in her age bracket. _So boy is out. Hmm he's that person from the other day so…."._Letting her eyes slide to his left a little she stared, "_uhhh she needs more clothing". _

Beside him was the same brown haired woman she'd met him with. Not accounting for the lack of clothing or the large male jacket that was TRYING to cover her modesty.

However,…...she switched her stare to Seo. Watching as blood leaked from his nostril, a blush on his face and his hand seemingly wandering over to his sekirei's breast as he groped her….._now who I'm I reminded of. The same man that went around proclaiming himself the super pervert", _she snorted.

"_Really my life is so complicated". _

* * *

"We're back", came the easily excited voice of Musubi.

"_And I thought I was peppy",_were the thoughts of a certain kunoichi"_._"Ah... ah good evening". "_Well if this isn't awkward I don't know what is". _

"Ara..new guest? Good evening and welc….Musubi-san? That outfit. Quickly go upstairs and change".

"Hai" ,came the reply with a salute to follow as the bouncy brunette left to do as was told.

Standing before them was a slender but shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She had waist length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. Her appearance seemed to fit that of a miko. Purple hamaka, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals, white socks and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. A welcoming aura emanating from her presence.

All of these things made her look like a common woman innocent and harmless but, " _that couldn't be further from the truth. She may try to hide it but …."_

"Humph, she's strong, for a …..".

"_..."_

"..."

"_..."_

"What is it?"

"Uhhhhhh".

A human... mutant thing"?

"_Sekirei's….um I think Mutsu called them aliens"._

"Whatever, she's strong for one of those. Not as strong as the great and powerful me. The strongest tailed beast…

"_Self proclaimed of course"._

"How dare you disrespect the all powerf….

"_... I'm leaving"._

Coming out of her thoughts just in time to hear the woman welcome them and introduce herself Naruto responded, bowing slightly, "My name Naruto Uzumaki and these two are….umm..". _Well I've already established who Mutsu is but obviously I can't say such a small girl as Kusano would be my companion sooo, "_Mutsu my companion and Kusano my sister. We would like a room for the night please".

Watching as the woman 'now named Miya' tilted her head at them, her eyes scrutinizing them for what she didn't know, she saw the woman lift her hand to her mouth. The long sleeve of her haori blocking the view of the smile Naruto could blatantly hear in her voice.

"Ara one room? That's fine but the Izumo Inn has a few rules. One of them being no engaging of any sexual activities within Izumo Inn. Meaning you and your companion may not…".

Cutting her off from continuing that sentence, her eyes as wide as they could go and her arms flailing back and forth, she corrected the woman, her voice gaining a high pitch and a large blush adorning her face as she tried to stutter out an answer,"Y..y..you have it wrong. We're not in that type of relationship...er..by..by... by companion that isn't what I meant. I..I meant as in..in..in roommate ..n..no..n..no other added objective. B..Besides m...y m..m...my sister. Even if….". Biting her tongue she turned to Mutsu realizing her blunder, "I mean. What I meant was even if...I mean not if…."

Chuckling at the young woman Miya decide to stop her suffering, "Oh my! I apologize if my assumption was wrong. You two just seemed so close".

Letting out a deep sigh, Naruto tried to calm herself. "_It's only natural that I was a bit _"a lot" _she mentally scowled, "flustered. I've never.. well..done..anything..like...that...before. Ehh the blush is coming back. Calm down Naruto, breathe. In and out. In and out"._

Once again just barely managing to hear the end part of what Miya was saying Naruto agree handing over the amount of money need for one night.

"Thank you for allowing us to say".

Smiling Miya spoke, "No need to thank me as I have told Minato-san I will tell you. My husband believed in never turning away someone. Kagari will show you the way to a vacant room".

Directing her eyes to the person mentioned, she congratulated herself for such perfect control over her facial muscles at that moment because she was sure if she wasn't mistaken and she knew she wasn't, that this person was the mask sekirei from earlier.

Walking over to the man, she followed him as he lead them up the stairs, vaguely hearing as Miya spoke to Seo whom she completely forgot about.

Stopping at in front of the door, Kagari turned to them, a constant itch irritating him as he rubbed and scratched at his chest. Now Naruto wouldn't call herself a genius 'she'd leave that for Shikamaru' but she knew she'd be able to solve a problem when it mattered. No matter how small and right now she was sure this man was reacting to her.

It seemed that he didn't realize what she had. She wouldn't encourage him when he found out. She already have too much on her plate. The idea of more people just doesn't seem that tempting, no matter how much she may have wished for her circle as friends to increase as a child. Now mind you she still wanted friends but she didn't want them like this. However she knew it would be wrong to push him away, _she knew from experience how much that hurt._

Sighing to herself, she thought, "_Just deal with it when it comes"._

Ushering them into the room, Naruto watched as 'Kagari' walked away. Presumably back down stairs to the other suspicious character ahem. What she meant was 'the landlady'.

Entering the room she could only sigh, a headache already forming as she thought about the upcoming days and what they would bring. _But more importantly she had a distinct feeling that tomorrow would be even more hectic than today._

* * *

****Me: Hey it's me. Yes, I am alive ****

****Background voice: Oh, finally decided to update did you?****

****Me: (Sweatdrops) you sound kinda mind….****

****Background voice: Of course I'm mad. It's been months!****

****Me: :...: Really?****

****Background voice: Don't make me hit you.****

****Me: Okay, but really, I have a reasonable excuse.****

****Background voice: And that is..?****

****Me: 0_0 Ummmm happy hanukkah ?****

****Background voice: 'Eye twitches' You...you do you even know what they do at Hanukkah?****

****Me: O_o They light candles?****

****Background voice: Ya lazy # $%****

****Me: Anyways. Sorry for the long wait. It was Hanukkah….****

****Background voice: Ya lying $# # #%%****

****Me: Disregard that person. It was Christm…...I mean Hanukkah O_o yeah I mean Hanukkah…. _ It was great…. ^_^ ~Review~ ^_^****

**_**~Happy Hanukkah~**_**


End file.
